


[Podfic] Avengers, You’ve Been Chopped (10 Drabbles)

by Akaihyou



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And grows his own basil, Clint can’t be trusted with a quinjet, Drabble Sequence, Fluff and Humor, Food Network - Freeform, Food Poisoning, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Recorded Live, Steve freaks out about rose water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/pseuds/Akaihyou
Summary: Steve is curious about the existence of the cooking channel. The Avengers get a little obsessed.Bucky nodded. “Last night Steve had a nightmare that Alex Guarneschelli told him he’d been cooking potatoes wrong his whole life and took his cast iron skillet away. Never did get back to sleep.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Podfication 2019





	[Podfic] Avengers, You’ve Been Chopped (10 Drabbles)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Avengers, You've Been Chopped (10 Drabbles)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648153) by [AmericasAsset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericasAsset/pseuds/AmericasAsset). 



Size: 3.86 MB

Length: 6:50

[Mediafire MP3 Format ](https://www.mediafire.com/file/dicnlyv8lyugkmu/Podfication+2019+Live+Performances+Akaihyou.mp3/file)

[Dropbox MP3 Format](https://www.dropbox.com/s/n777qctas2ymyd1/Podfication%2B2019%2BLive%2BPerformances%2BAkaihyou.mp3?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Live Performance. Thank you to AmericasAsset for permission to record this fic. Thank you also to the attendees of Podfication 2019 for being such a lovely audience!
> 
> I'm counting this for Read Loudly and Record in a New Location for Podfic Bingo 2019.


End file.
